


The Day before Tomorrow

by Q (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bachelor Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Loki and Sigyn's wedding Thor decides to take his brother out for some celebratory drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day before Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is to accompany the RP by kinglokilaufeyson.tumblr.com and sigynconstantmagic.tumblr.com 
> 
> AU in terms of Loki being King, Odin being dead and Thor being banished for a second time.

‘Come brother!’ Thor boomed as he directed Loki away from Sigyn, his fiancée. Loki tried to resist but failed, miserably. He had never wished to be stronger until now, he smiled apologetically at Sigyn who nodded with a small smile and they parted, Loki with Thor and Sigyn to her chambers.  
As they left each other’s sights Loki realized that the next time they would meet, it would be at the altar. He smiled and resigned himself to going wherever Thor was taking him. ‘Where are we going Thor?’ he asked, praying it wasn’t to one of the taverns the warriors three and Thor used to frequent. ‘You’ll see’ came the surprisingly secretive and vague reply. He had no idea Thor was able to use such subtleties of speech, the saying still stood that you learn something new every day.  
They walked through the corridors of the palace, eventually leaving to head into the town. The golden streets of Asgard weren’t very busy and the people who they did come across bowed towards him. It took him a moment to realize why since he had spent so much time inside the palace after he had been crowned king and he hadn’t actually ventured into the town at all. He was glad that he had chosen to wear something that still gave an air of royalty instead of his quite plain black and green.  
He almost felt Thor’s emotions as he looked up to see his older brother trying to ignore the bows that were directed towards the lie-smith. Loki felt a pang of guilt but knew it wasn’t his fault. Odin had banished Thor again before he had died, indefinitely this time and it was only due to the occasion that Loki had allowed him back into Asgard.  
‘I find it amusing, not that they bow but how they do it as they walk.’ Loki whispered so only Thor could hear. The boom of laughter made many passers-by jump which sent the God of Mischief into a fit of giggles. ‘They look like ducks!’ Thor almost shouted, subtlety gone. They were simply brothers again, sharing a joke as they went to celebrate the younger’s wedding. It was quite liberating to be in such a public place and with such a good reason for his behaviour to be slightly off the perfection one would expect.  
It was probably a rare occurrence for the King of Asgard to enter a common tavern hence the silence that fell over this particular one as Loki and Thor entered it. He wished he had thought to disguise himself in some way before they left, how on earth could he have a good night with everyone staring at him the whole time. He kept his posture, even though he would rather curl up into a little ball and hide, and strode towards the bar where the bartender stood with an open mouth. ‘Mead for both me and my brother please.’ The man behind the bar quickly came to his senses and grabbed two mugs and filled them, placing them in front of the two men. ‘No charge for anything your majesty, congratulations on your wedding tomorrow.’  
Loki smiled at the man who looked as if he was trying to remember everything that happened so he could tell the story to his family later, the tale of how he met and spoke to the king. ‘Thank you very much.’ He nodded and walked away from the bar with Thor, no doubt in his mind that later in the night they would be sitting there, downing drink after drink but for now, he preferred some privacy.  
They sat down in the corner of the room away from the windows. Loki took a long drink of his mead and smiled at his brother who spoke. ‘I am sorry.’  
‘For what?’ Loki asked, not sure why Thor would feel the need to apologize. ‘For everything’ came the simple reply. ‘I have never experienced being ignored and I find I do not enjoy it at all. We entered this tavern and everyone bowed to you, were in awe of you yet I the son who was banished and should not even be here was ignored.’  
Loki smiled sadly, ‘It’s fine, I learnt how to cope with it and I’m sure people will start noticing you later.’ The smile shifted to a smirk as Thor’s sad expression turned to a smile. ‘That they will.’  
Still smirking he downed the rest of his mead.  
The rest of the night passed in a haze even though he wasn’t very drunk at all. Thor had entered a fight later on in the proceedings which had escalated into a bar brawl. Loki, as always, had to deal with the mess and simply resorted to using magic to clear the bar, heal the wounded and modify the memories of people who witnessed anything that could get Thor into any more trouble.  
They had left the bar, Loki trying desperately to support the weight of his brother, yet again wishing he had more strength so it wouldn’t be so difficult. When his brother all but passed out on their way back to the palace he decided to teleport, not choosing to do so earlier in case his magic had been affected by the alcohol as it had been on previous occasions. He held tightly onto Thor’s arm and transported them both into the God of Thunder’s bedroom, shooing his cat, Utlagi away before all but throwing Thor onto his bed. He smirked at the scene and left, retreating to his own chambers, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
